Linger
by valiax3
Summary: After Oliver reversed told Felicity that he loved her, Felicity begins realize she has more options than she thought. She begins to work for Ray Palmer, which throws Oliver's world upside down. Oliver also gets an offer from a successful college friend that'll help him get QC back- only if Oliver can prove he's a changed and committed man... by using Felicity. -Olicity pairing.
1. Friction

Oliver raced down the stairs and slammed his quiver onto the table and loudly said, "Felicity, where is he?"

Felicity was typing away at her monitor, looking at one screen to the next. She was frantically trying to search for this guy. Roy had made it down the stairs and looked at Oliver and then at Felicity.

She slowly stopped typing and closed her eyes. She let out a sigh and looked back up at Oliver, "We lost him."

"What do you mean we lost him?" Oliver abruptly replied.

"The only possible way was that he used some device to scatter the signals."

"You have credentials that should have stopped that from happening," Oliver unzipped his hood and walked to the other side of the foundry. Roy shook his head and followed him.

Felicity dug her face into her hands. She felt incompetent and that she let the team down. It wasn't the first time that a crook had diverted a GPS signal that she had planted on them. Maybe Oliver is right, she might not be the expert in the game anymore.

Roy pulled Oliver aside to where Felicity couldn't hear them. "Look man, I know it's tough to let that son of a bitch go like that. But you can't blame, Felicity. She's trying her best. Sometimes we aren't perfect."

"If she had planted something more advanced onto him, we could've caught him." Oliver firmly said.

"Sometimes we fail in order to do better. You're focusing too much on being the Arrow. You need to have some time to yourself as Oliver."

Oliver scoffed and looked over at Felicity, who was still sagging in her chair. He felt a wash of guilt overcome him. He went too harsh on her. "I live here now. I don't even have a home. This is all I do," Oliver shook his head.

"Just take some time to yourself. I'm going to head out." Roy patted Oliver on the shoulder. They both nodded heads in agreement. Roy went off to the bathroom to change into civilian clothes. What a night it's been for him too.

Oliver let out a breath and looked over at Felicity again. Ever since the night at the hospital, she hasn't been performing as well. He slowly walked over to Felicity with his head down.

Suddenly her phone buzzed from a text message. She picked it up and opened the message. Her lips began to crease into a smile as she shot a text message back. She rose from the chair as Oliver approached her. Maybe a little too close.

"Hey Felicity." Oliver caught her off guard.

She backed up a little from the chair to give them some distance. "Oliver, look, I'm sorry about tonight. I just—"

"No, I'm sorry," Oliver said. And Felicity saw how he genuinely meant it through his eyes. He felt bad for snapping at her.

She let up a soft smile and gave a little nod. "I have to head out now. I've got a busy day tomorrow. Have a good night." And with that, she picked up her coat and headed up the is, she didn't want to spend that much time around Oliver unless it was strictly business. She loves what she goes with him when it came to the Arrow, but distance is what she needs most to heal.

And Oliver didn't even get to say goodbye. He was a little confused though. 'Busy day tomorrow? She doesn't have to report to the foundry until 6PM,' he thought. He's been thinking of a lot of things.

—-

Back at Felicity's apartment, the TV was on and The Blacklist was premiering its second season. Felicity had ordered pizza and bought a bottle of Barefoot Pink Moscoto on the way home. She was a happy camper. She had also found out that Barry had just woken up from has coma. They have been exchanging text messages throughout the weekend.

If Oliver could actually give you a day off, it would be nice if we could see each other, haha.

_I think I can make some time to stop by Central City. A break from crime-fighting seems too essential right now._

I just hope he doesn't break my neck. How has the city been?

_Nothing big within the past five months. I got a job at a geeky computer store. I wish I could tell the owner that all his products are Grade D, haha!_

No more IT girl, huh?

_Funny that you ask because I have an interview with Ray Palmer tomorrow. A girls gotta pay her rent somehow._

Wait, so you're going to work for the guy that is stealing Oliver's company?

_You make me sound awful if you put it that way! I am trying to seek out his intentions by working there, Barry._

_Oh, show is back. Text ya in a bit._

Barry laughed. He is infatuated with this girl. She is amusing and yet adorable.

_I can visit you this weekend. If you are free that is—and if you are feeling well._

_I know you just woke up from a coma and everything. I don't want to bombard you._

_It's okay if you say no, we can pick another weekend._

Felicity I would love for you to visit me.


	2. Saving QC

Rise and shine, the day has come. Ray Palmer and Felicity had scheduled an appointment for an "interview". Felicity laughed at him when he asked. Like, really? She knew she was qualified for the job. But she needs to know what he wants to do with the company. She needs to bargain for Oliver a chance to step foot into QC again.

She dapped on some light pink lipstick by Sephora. She puckered her lips and smiled. She was ready for today. She wore a form fitting, sleeveless royal blue dress. She clasped on her high heels and picked up her cell phone. And there was a text from Oliver. She left her apartment and on the way to her car. She turned on some Katy Perry and headed to QC.

—-

She wasn't used to parking in one of the paid parking spots. She sighed at that fact that she didn't get valet parking anymore. Hopefully, that will change soon.

Felicity opened the door to QC and noticed some major changes. There were a lot more plants. 'He's trying to make this place greener,' she thought. She got up to the front desk and said, "Felicity Smoak, I have an appointment with Mr. Palmer." She smiled.

"Oh, Ms. Smoak! I remember you. Just give me a second please," the lady said. She made a quick phone call. "Mr. Williams will escort you to Mr. Palmer's office. Thank you for waiting, Ms. Smoak!"

And next thing you know, Mr. Williams is guiding her to the office she had been working in for a few years. As they entered the office, Felicity noticed some great changes, new sofas. Paintings on the wall. New technology. A new secretary desk.

"Felicity Smoak!" Ray went up to her and shook her hand. "Please, I welcome you to my new office at QC," he enthusiastically said to her. He nodded at Mr. Williams to go ahead and head out. Ray seated her in one of the couches in his office. He sat on the love seat adjacent to her. He crossed his legs and picked up a folder on the coffee table.

"I see you already have my resume ready. I'm surprised you haven't already memorized it by now," Felicity teased.

"Oh, I know your qualifications. I'm curious of why you are here."

"Well, Mr. Palmer, I obviously need a job since you stole my friends company and—"

"You put that so harshly. The board just thought I was better suited to lead this company."

"And your qualifications are?"

"Ms. Smoak, why are you here?"

"If I am not mistaken, you asked me to come in for an interview."

"You are Oliver Queen's friend, how is it so easy for you to come in and accept a job with his enemy? Unless I am so undeniably good looking that you cannot resist—"

"I will only work for you if you give Oliver a piece of this company."

"That's a tough call, Felicity."

"Please call me, Ms. Smoak. We are not on such terms, Mr. Palmer. According to the board meeting report, you temporarily hold 40% of the shares. And Oliver holds 15%—"

"And it's going to stay that way. He can't even afford to purchase 10% anyway."

Felicity crossed her legs and smiled at him. "Give him an office on this floor, give me valet parking, and put up 1% of your shares up for sale and then we have a deal."

"You drive a hard bargain Ms. Smoak. But I can't deny that you will contribute greatly to my cause. I would like you to be my secretary and personal IT girl."

Felicity froze for a moment. She was Oliver Queen's IT girl. She remember the first times that he's came into the IT department for her help. And now she's his partner.

"I agree but I can only work up to 30 hours a week."

Ray laughed and shook his head. He had no way out with his girl. She is quick-witted and hard to convince. He was going to get her somehow. "I like you, Felicity. I'll set up the valet and Mr. Queen's office will be in the making by tomorrow. You can start your job—"

"Next week," Felicity got up and lent out her hand. Ray laughed and stood up as well. They shook hands. "Until then, farewell, Mr. Palmer."

She turned around and headed out the office. Ray was left dumbfounded. Did he really just offer Oliver Queen a spot in his office?

—-

Felicity walked to her car and checked her phone. Three messages from Oliver and a missed call and a text from Barry.

_Felicity, would you like to grab brunch?_

_Felicity, I need to talk to you._

_Felicity, I need you to go out with me tonight._

"Oh, Oliver, what in the world are you up to now?" she said out loud as she dialed his number. It rang a few times before he picked up.

"Ah, Felicity," he said kind of loudly. "Can you stop by the foundry real quick? I need to discuss something with you."

"Great, I have some great news for you too."

—-

Felicity arrived at the foundry and walked down the steps. Oliver was on the salmon ladder.

'That bastard is doing this on purpose,' Felicity thought.

She walked closer to him. He smiled at her and made his way down the salmon ladder. She tried not to look at him. He was doing this on purpose. She set her purse down at her desk and looked at the day's crime data base. "So I had a meeting with Palmer today."

Oliver immediately jumped off the salmon ladder and picked up his towel to wipe his face. "What do you mean?" he said firmly. He was not happy to hear this. She never even told him how she met him.

"Well, he asked me in for an interview and I obliged. I bargained for an office for you on the top floor, and valet parking for myself. Also, I got him to give up 1% of his shares for you." Felicity proudly said.

Oliver wiped his chest to free himself from sweat. Felicity looked at his chest and scars. She was always tempted to run her fingers over his tattoos and scars. She wouldn't even mind circling his abs with her fingertips.

"Is this a joke? How did you do that?"

"He desperately wants me to be his secretary and IT girl and that was he was willing to give up for that. Plus, I said I could only work 30 hours a week."

Oliver raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms. He studied her face. She is too innocent. But she could not stop staring at the creases in his pecs and abs.

"Felicity…" Oliver stepped up closer to her—he was standing within a foot of her. "Don't you think he has other intentions with you? A business man that just bought a brand new company is willing to give up that big of a share? He wants something from you."

"Let's see if he holds up the end of the deal first. What did you need me here for?"

Oliver unfolded his arms and shyly laughed. He looked down and smiled and then looked back up at her. Oliver was nervous. "I know this might sound a little weird but I need you to be my date tonight."

Felicity scoffed and turned away from Oliver and looked at the data screen. She was almost mad that he asked her. Was he messing with her now? From the 'date-date' to the kiss and now another date?

"Felicity, I know things between us have been weird lately…"

Felicity spun right around and took a step towards Oliver. She had hate in her eyes and it was scary. She put a finger up and pinned it on Oliver's chest, which made him take a step back.

"So after that date and that talk, you think it's ok to ask me to be your date? Oliver, I don't know if you recall, but there is obviously not a chance between us anymore. And you have the nerve to ask me? Is this some joke?" She took a step closer to him which caused him to take a step back.

"I'm done playing these games, Oliver Queen."

Oliver swallowed and lifted his hand to hold hers, which was still pinned on his chest. She jerked her hand away to cross her arms. "Felicity," Oliver let out a nervous laugh, "you can be scarier than an arrow head sometimes. My friend and his wife from college is in town and he's willing to invest in me to gain QC back. He wanted to go out tonight and I thought I could bring a date."

"What did you tell him?" Felicity squinted her eyes and pursed her lips back. She was a little ways embarrassed. She cheeks may have been a rosy.

"That's the thing Felicity," he let out another nervous laugh. "We-we were talking and um, he said that, I, uh—"

"Oliver, why are you stuttering?"

"I didn't have the best reputation in college and I switched schools four times. He is afraid I am still the same frat boy from college. He wants to know that I can be, uh, committed."

Felicity laughed. She knew what was coming. "So what did you tell him?"

"That you are my girlfriend."

The words stuck her a little bit. She wished those words were so true. She wish he would be able to be Oliver Queen and the Arrow.

"Under one condition."

"Challenge me."

"We get to have dessert."

Oliver smiled and laughed. His dirty mind was going bonkers up there. He wanted to crack a joke but with the current terms they were on, it was not appropriate.

"But just a fair warning, I didn't take acting classes in college. It's going to be difficult to be your "girlfriend". Oh, which reminds me, I will be visiting Barry this weekend."

Oliver's eyes opened widely. He remembered that Barry had just visited him the other day. He wasn't sure what to think with Ray chasing Felicity to work for his company and her visiting Barry. "Would you like me to go with you?"

"No, but what time is dinner tonight?"

"I'll pick you up at six."

Felicity nodded and made her way towards the stairs. Oliver couldn't help but noticed how nicely shaped her body was with that royal blue dress.


	3. Red Wine

Author's Notes: Thank you for the follows and reviews! And to confirm—this is most definitely an Olicity pairing. This is my first fanfic _ever_ and I am a little nervous about my writing skills. Thanks for the read!

"Cabernet sauvignon 2011, if you could please," Felicity ordered as she sparkled her eyes at the waiter.

Oliver gave her a questioned look.

"A sophisticated woman you got there, Ollie!" Matt was impressed.

Felicity loves red wine. Almost more than mint chocolate chip ice cream. And she will definitely need this glass more than anything tonight. She is more nervous about tonight than being captured by Slade Wilson. Oliver had almost forgotten that she once told him that she loves red wine. He's surprised she didn't strangle him for the bottle that he owes.

Oliver let out a laugh and a huge smile, "She's one of a kind."

She almost choked on her water and wanted to barf at that thought. Oliver would never say something like that. He was always careful of his words and those would never leak his lips.

"Are you okay there, baby?" Oliver placed his hand on her back and caressed her. Honestly, that touch drove sensation down Felicity's spine.

"Oh, I'm fine."

"I don't mean much disrespect, Felicity, but you are not usually the type that Oliver goes after. You are a woman of intelligence and that's a drastic change from what I remember in college," Matt laughed and admired her smarts. She was just telling them about her experience at MIT and how she got the job at QC.

"Oliver is a changed man. He's changed in different ways. Remember what he looked like in college with that awful hair cut?" Felicity smirked. Oliver didn't take that to a liking too much but laughed since Matt found it funny.

"Oh yeah, but everyone loved him. So what's your guys' story? I'm intrigued to hear." Matt leaned into the table for an interesting story.

"Oliver was persistent. Contrary to what you might remember of him, he doesn't have the magic spark he may have-"

"That's actually not true. She were smitten as soon as I walked into her office," Oliver retaliated.

"Negative. Oliver couldn't even ask me out properly for our first date. I've never seen anyone so nervous," Felicity dashed her eyes at Oliver. He knew what she was trying to do. She wanted to take any stab she can at him. "Oh, and it took him months to finally ask me out."

Matt's eyes widened. Oliver never had trouble with girls.

"And that explains why she melted in my arms when we had our first kiss," Oliver shot her a smirk.

"Well, he couldn't even wait to kiss me."

"Is that true? Because I'm sure you can't keep your eyes off of me when I am working out," Oliver responded.

"I think I've heard enough. I think you've met your match, Ollie. She is something different. I like you, Felicity," Matt winked at her.

Their drinks came and Felicity immediately took a sip of her delicious red wine. For most of the night, Matt and Oliver talked about QC and Oliver's plans on getting it back. They also touched on their college days before Oliver switched schools. Felicity had no problem with listening in and occasionally adding a sentence or two in. It was Oliver's night and she thinks they sold the show to Matt.

After the main course, Felicity had another glass of red wine—Merlot this time. Oliver and Matt were still talking away. She could feel her face get warmer as the night went on. She may or may not be tipsy.

"Are you okay there, Felicity?" Matt asked.

"Oh yeah, I love red win. Red wine is my thing so don't worry about me. I'm fine with drinking wine all night," Felicity let out a laugh louder than normal.

"Maybe we can continue this at another time, Matt. I think it's time to bring my lady home," Oliver said.

"No, I am fine! Go ahead and keep discussing your plans," Felicity took another huge gulp of the merlot. Oh, sweet red wine. She must rather have this red wine than dessert.

Matt and Oliver shot each other a look and knew it was time to go. "I'll walk you and Felicity to your car. Let me head to the restroom first."

Oliver agreed. And they all stood up. Matt headed towards the back of the restaurant. She felt Oliver's hand swipe hers. His skin felt warm and sensational against hers. He slips his fingers in between hers looked into her eyes. Felicity looked at him and almost forgot that they were acting. She wishes this was true. She looked back at him feeling hopeful yet empty. He used his other hand to cup her face. He rubbed his thumb on her cheek and leaned in and whispered, "Are you going to be alright, Felicity?"

"I'll be fine, Oliver." She loved saying his name. He let his hand go from his face and the moment was over before she knew it. The intimacy ended too soon. It's still hard for her to accept that Oliver didn't want this. It was difficult for her to swallow that she wouldn't be able to feel his tender lips against hers again. At the same time, it was so surreal to have him holding her hand. His hands are huge and calloused compared to hers.

Matt came back and gave Oliver a head nod. They all began to leave the restaurant. Oliver felt weird and comforting when it came to holding Felicity's hand. Matt and Oliver were still discussing business as they walked to Oliver's car. When they arrived at the car, Matt said goodbye to Felicity and gave her a hug. Oliver unlocked the car and opened the door while placing his hand on the small of Felicity's back as she entered the car.

"It was great seeing you, man. I'm so grateful that you are considering to help QC."

"Come on, Ollie. We're old friends. Let's meet up next week to clarify a few more things."

"Sounds good to me." Oliver and Matt said their goodbyes.

Oliver entered the car and looked over at Felicity who was a doozy. "You alright there, Felicity?"

"I'll be fine. I just never imagined that I would be drunk in front of Oliver Queen. Do you think Matt believed us?"

Oliver put the keys in the engine and tried to start it. "We are convincing to say the least." The car wouldn't start. Oliver tried to start the car again but it made clacking noise. "You've got to be fucking kidding me." Oliver cursed.

"When was the last time you drove this car?"

"Months ago?" Oliver didn't sound confident. He knew there was something wrong. He turned on the headlights. "Well, it's not the battery."

"Oliver Queen, business man by day and hero by night but can't even start a car," Felicity laughed.

Oliver shot her a look. He think she's had enough jokes on him tonight. "I can call Diggle to drive us home until we can figure it out tomorrow."

"Are you serious right now? Diggle is probably with his baby and baby mama. They have a newborn and lose enough sleep as it is. Let's just call us separate cabs."

"Wine makes you mean. I'm not sure if I like this side of you." Oliver pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. "Matt? Are you still in the area?"

Oliver had asked Matt for a ride home. Little does Felicity know that Oliver had told Matt before that they lived in the same apartment.


End file.
